Anexo:2ª temporada de Bob Esponja
Venezuela |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2000-2003 |episodios = 20 |predecesor = Primera temporada |sucesor = Tercera temporada }} La segunda temporada de Bob Esponja se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 26 de octubre de 2000 y finalizó el 26 de julio de 2003. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 24 de diciembre del mismo año y finalizó el 14 de noviembre de 2003, esta temporada consistió de 20 episodios de 30 minutos de duración. Producción El doblaje de esta temporada se mantuvo en el estudio de doblaje Etcétera Group, donde también se había doblado la temporada anterior, sólo que a partir de esta temporada se presentaron varios cambios en cuanto al reparto y dirección. Muchos de los actores que participaron en la primera temporada fueron reemplazados en sus personajes de forma definitiva, ya sea porque fueron despedidos por el estudio, otros por salir fuera del país y emigrar a otros y por trabajar en otros proyectos: * Kaihiamal Martínez (Bob Esponja) fue reemplazado por Luis Carreño * Mercedes Prato (Arenita Mejillas) fue reemplazada por Anabella Silva * Rocío Mallo (Karen) fue reemplazada por Melanie Henríquez * Irina Índigo (Perlita) fue reemplazada por Yensi Rivero * Antonio Delli (Chico percebe, Larry langosta) fue reemplazado por José Méndez y Luis Miguel Pérez respectivamente * Orlando Noguera (El narrador francés y los títulos de los episodios) fue reemplazado en ambos personajes por Juan Guzmán Tras esto fue cambiado el reparto y el equipo de grabación en ese entonces y la dirección de nuevo fue hecha por los propios actores e ingenieros que trabajan en el estudio (en ese entonces no reconocían la imagen del director de doblaje). A pesar del cambio de actores de doblaje a partir de esta temporada, el inserto de presentación de la serie dicho por Orlando Noguera en la primera temporada aún se mantiene intacto a partir de esta temporada. Reparto base Personajes Episódicos Episodio #21A: Tus Cordones están desatados (Your Shoe's Untied) Música *'Vuelta y vuelta' Intérpretado por: Luis Miguel Pérez. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio donde Luis Carreño asume el papel de Bob Esponja hasta el día de hoy. Episodio #21B: El Día Libre de Calamardo (Squid's Day Off) Episodio #23B: Amigo Burbuja (Bubble Buddy) Episodio #26A: Los Besos de la Abuela (Grandma's Kisses) Episodio #26B: Ciudad Calamardo (Squidville) Episodio #28: Navidad ¿Quién? (Christmas Who?) Artículo principal: Navidad ¿Quién? Episodio #30A: Nada de Viajes Gratis (No Free Rides) Episodio #30B: Soy tu Mayor Admirador (I'm Your Biggest Fanatic) Episodio #31A: Sirenoman y Chico Percebe III (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III) Trivia *Este fue el último episodio donde Juan Guzmán interpreta a Sirenoman, pese a seguir en la serie haciendo los insertos, narración y voces adicionales, el personaje le fue cedido a Héctor Isturde a partir de la siguiente temporada. Episodio #33A: A la fuerza (Shanghaied) Artículo principal: A la fuerza Episodio #34A: Bienvenido al Balde de Bocados (Welcome to the Chum Bucket) Música *'La cocina no es igual sin tí' Intérpretado por: Luis Carreño (Bob Esponja) y Luis Pérez Pons (Don Cangrejo). Trivia * Este fue el primer episodio donde Luis Miguel Pérez dobló a Plankton. Episodio #34B: Frankentrazo (Frankendoodle) Episodio #35B: La Banda de Tontos (Band Geeks) Música *'Sweet Victory' Intérpretado por: Van Halen (Bob Esponja) Trivia *Este es el primer episodio en donde no se dobló un número musical. Episodio #36A: Turno de Ultratumba (Graveyard Shift) Episodio #37A: Aplazador (Procrastination) Episodio #37B: Estoy con un Estúpido (I'm with Stupid) Episodio #38A: Boca de Marinero (Sailor Mouth) Episodio #39A: Cazador de Medusas (Jellyfish Hunter) Música *'Mermelada de medusa' Intérpretado por: Luis Miguel Pérez (Fred). Episodio #40A: Calamar en Huelga (Squid on Strike) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series y Películas de United Plankton Pictures Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 2 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio